


Dickbags Mcgee's Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory; The Skypening

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, Literally all these ships are bromances, Mark is pan, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, a lot of characters will be added soon, expect for ryan and matt huehuehue, idk maybe some angst, jack is demi, ryan and matt are bi, so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This kills me inside(Basically a chatroom of some gays)(Also the titles a homestuck reference har har har)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ;)  
> im very tired

**Merkimoo has added Jackaboy to chat.**

**Merkimoo has added TylerTheRockScheid to chat.**

**Merkimoo has added crankthatmeme to chat.**

 

 **Merkimoo:** hayyyyy

 **Jackaboy:** Mark what the fuck it's 3 am

 **crankthatmeme:** fuUU K okay I'm up now thanks mark

 **Merkimoo:** no prob ;3

 **Jackaboy:** Mark no

 **Merkimoo:** ;3

 **Merkimoo:** ;3

 **Merkimoo:** ;3

 **TylerTheRockScheid:** GUYS MY NOTIFS ARE TURNED UP REALLY LOUD AND ITS LATE WTF

 **crankthatmeme** **:** hey mark can I add someone

 **Merkimoo:** the more assholes the merrier lmao ok

 **TylerTheRockScheid:** guYs cmon I have a presentation tommorow

**crankthatmeme has added elirymagee69 to chat.**

**crankthatmeme:** MY DUDE

 **elirymagee69:** AYY

 **crankthatmeme:** AYY

 **elirymagee69:** AYY

**elirymagee has added mattybwatson to chat.**

**mattybwatson:** RYAN

 **elirymagee:** mmmyes

 **Merkimoo:** guyyyyyyyyyyyyys this is my chat stop spamminnnnnng

**Jackaboy has logged off.**

**Merkimoo:** see what u did u chased off jack >:(

 **mattybwatson:** fuck the police

 **elirymagee69:** that's racist

 **elirymagee69:** hey did you guys know matt said the n word 3 times at my house before

 **mattybwatson:** STOP TELLING PPL THAT IS2G

 **TylerTheRockScheid:** gnight guys

**TylerTheRockScheid has logged off.**

**crankthatmeme has logged off.**

**Merkimoo:** now that the other guys are gone do you wanna hear about the time I walked in on Matt beating off in the locker room

**mattybwatson has logged off.**

**elirymagee69:** lmao pussy

 ** ~~~~elirymagee69:** AYY man I gtg I'm tired as shit

**elirymagee69 has logged off.**

**Merkimoo has logged off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;3

**elirymagee69 has logged on.**

**mattybwatson has logged on.**

 

 **mattybwatson:** dude

 **elirymagee69:** ye

 **mattybwatson:** I'm fuckign sick rn

 **mattybwatson:** like

 **mattybwatson:** my vomit was thicker then the cum that dripped outta ceclies mouth

 **elirymagee69:** GODAMNIT MATT

 **elirymagee69:** WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT MOTHERLY PENETRATION

 **elirymagee69:** FEMALE FORNICATION

 **elirymagee69:** BLOWJOBS WITH BENIFITS

 **mattybwatson:** fucking each other's moms

 **elirymagee69:** yeah that

**elirymagee69 has changed their name to DontFuckCecile.**

**DontFuckCecile:** there we go

**mattybwatson has changed DontFuckCecile's name to Cecile69**

**Cecile69:** MATT

 **mattybwatson:** yes cecile

**Merkimoo has logged on.**

**Merkimoo:** what

**Jackaboy has logged on.**

**Jackaboy:** are you two having a foursome with each others moms

 **Jackaboy:** matt you had one job

 **mattybwatson:** yeah but cecile also gave me one 'job

 **Cecile69:** YOU PALEASS CLIT IM GOING TO POUND YOU

 **mattybwatson:** not as hard as I pounded cecile last night

**Cecile69 has logged off.**

**mattybwatson has changed their name to Paleassclit.**

**Paleassclit:** yes that is my name

 **Merkimoo:** um Matt I think I see Ryan running towards your house

 **Merkimoo:** and he's wearing crocs

 **Paleassclit:** SHIT

 **Jackaboy:** oooh ho ho I have doritos at the ready I'm watching through my window

 **Paleassclit:** THANK GOD MY MOMS NOT HOME THOUGH

 **Paleassclit:** HES COMING THROUGH THE BACK YARD

 **Paleassclit:** GUYS HELP

 **Merkimoo:** I'll get Tyler to help maybe

 

\---

 

**Merkimoo has added TylerTheRockScheid to Private Chat.**

**TylerTheRockScheid has logged on.**

**TylerTheRockScheid:** Hey man

 **Merkimoo:** hey ok so ur p ripped for a sophomore

 **Merkimoo:** Matt is having a situation w Ryan and he needs help

 **TylerTheRockScheid:** sure

**Merkimoo has closed this chat.**

 

\---

 

 **Paleassclit:** HES ON MY TREE NOW HES SCOOTING UP TO THE WINDOW OH GOD

 **Jackaboy:** DUDE RUN

 **Merkimoo:** OKAY TYLERS COMING

**Paleassclit has changed their name to #savematt.**

**#savematt:** WAKE ME UP

 **Jackaboy:** wake me up inside

 **#savematt:** HES YELLING AT ME THROUGH THE WINDOW

 **#savematt:** WAIT TYLERS THROWING ROCKS AT HIM

 **#savematt:** OH SHIT RYAN FELL OUT OF THE TREE

 **Merkimoo:** IM COMING OVER THERE NOW

 **Jackaboy:** DUDE CALL AN AMBULANCE

 **#savematt:** GUYS HES HURT HIS LEG IS TWISTED AND TYLERS CRYING GET BOTH OF YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW

 **Merkimoo:** WHERE THE *FUCK* IS ETHAN

**crankthatmeme has logged on.**

**crankthatmeme:** hey guys

 **#savematt:** GUYS RYANS ALIVE HE JUST BROKE HIS LEG I CALLED AN AMBULANCE THEYLL BE HERE SOON

 **crankthatmeme:** okay what the fuck

**Merkimoo has closed the chat.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey if u wanna be add author just ask ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so
> 
> Merkimoo: Mark  
> Jackaboy: jack  
> Cyndaguy: Ryan  
> Harambe: Matt  
> Crankthosememes: Ethan  
> StonefaceTy: Tyler

**System updating...**

**Opening chat.**

**Welcome back, Merkimoo.**

 

Merkimoo: guys is Ryan ok

Harambe: I don't know I'm in the waiting room

Harambe: he has a broken leg and nose and he was ko'd from the fall

Crankthosememes: okay whose fault was it

StonefaceTy: fuck it was all my fault I feel so bad oh shit odf dhakt tgghjghhufg

Jackaboy: dude u ok

StonefaceTy: NO IM NOT

Crankthosememes: dudes calm ur tits Ryan isn't dead

Harambe: GU YS HES AWAKE AND OK

Cyndaguy: ur an asshole all yall

Harambe: OH THANK GOD

StonefaceTy: RYAN R U OK

Cyndaguy: yeh

Cyndaguy: no wait

Cyndaguy: I can see the light

Cyndaguy: harambe is that you

Harambe: yes my child

Cyngaguy: dad

Harambe: son

Jackaboy: just fuck already

Cyndaguy: DAMNIT JACK

Harambe: YOU RUINED OUR MEME JOURNAL

Cyndaguy: SEND HIM TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE AND HAVE HIM EXPELLED

Merkimoo: okay totally off topic but which one of us is the gay friend

Jackaboy: Tyler hasn't said anything in a while I bet it's him

StonefaceTy: dude,,, im,,, not interested in anyone,,, u kno,,w,,, this,,,

Jackboy: right right the asexual thing w/e

Merkimoo: so it's not ty

Merkimoo: is it ethan

Crankthosememes: I'm not the one who dyed their hair pink in the 8th grade

Merkimoo: IT WAS A PHASE

Crankthosememes: then you dyed it blonde, then blue. U trying to tell us something?

Harambe: is he gay

Cyndaguy: marks the gay friend

Jackaboy: #dicksoutformark

Harambe: #dicksoutformark

StonefaceTy: #dicksoutformark

Crankthosememes: #dicksoutformark

Cyndaguy: #dicksoutformark

Merkimoo: GOD DAMN YOU GUYS

Merkimoo: ILL SHOW YOU IM NOT GAY

Merkimoo has added Peebles to chat.

Peebles: what

Merkimoo: THIS IS MY GORLFRIEND AMY

Jackaboy: gorl

Peebles: ye hi gays

Peebles: *guys

Merkimoo: AMY TELL THEM IM NOT GAY

Peebles: Mark isnt gay

Peebles: he's pan

Peebles has logged off.

Jackaboy: whoa what really

Harambe: I KNEW YOUR HAIR DYE PHASES MEANT SOMETHING

Merkimoo: gdi amy

Cyndaguy: u can't hide in the closet forever gay boi

Merkimoo: PAN DOESNT EQUAL GAY U DICKS

Cyndaguy: since you'll take either or

Cyndaguy: I could use a good succ

Jackaboy: #SUCCIPLIER

Merkimoo: jack no

Jackaboy: too late

Harambe: aight ok well

Harambe: just because we're friends we should share one thing about our selves

Jackaboy: sure ok

Cyndaguy: who starts

Peebles has logged on.

Peebles: I'm not playing I'm just watching

Merkimoo: and I already shared

StonefaceTy: guess I'll go

Merkimoo: WHOA TYLER UR QUIET TODAY

Crankthosememes has stayed idle for too long. Crankthosememes has logged off.

Jackaboy: there goes ethan

Cyndaguy: FINE ILL GO

Cyndaguy: ok so matt

Harambe: yeh

Cyndaguy: ok,, I'm fuckign gay for you

Harambe: and

Cyndaguy: you aren't angry or surprised?? Wh??

Harambe: dude I've known that you were gay for me forfuckingever

Cyndaguy: BUT..! IM NOT COMPLETELY GAY OK

Harambe: so either damn he thicc or damn she thicc

Cyndaguy: yes

Harambe: I'm p gay for you too then I guess haha

Merkimoo: HOLY SHIT JUST FUCK ALREADY

Harambe: DAMN IT MARK

StonefaceTy: I once egged marks car

Merkimoo: THAT WAS YOU?!

StonefaceTy: Ethan helped

Merkimoo: ILL BE SURE TO THROW YOU OVER THE SCHOOL ON MONDAY

StonefaceTy: dude the last time we fought I gave you a black eye and broken nose

StonefaceTy: along with 3 broken fingers

Harambe: holy shit

Cyndaguy: he didn't get arrested bc white privilege

StonefaceTy: that's racist

Harambe: it's true tho

StonefaceTy: dude were like 16 why would we be in jail

StonefaceTy: we're sweet bby bois

Merkimoo: ye

Jackaboy: um.. guys

Jackaboy: I hate to alarm you but while you were chatting I think someone got into my house and I have no idea who

Merkimoo: probs ur aunt or something

Jackaboy: MY PARENTS ARENT HOME AND IM BEING ROBBED

Merkimoo: be there in 5 hold on bby I'm coming

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooOOOOOO THANk y'all for liking this so much! This has over 100 hits! I'll be sure to add more content
> 
> Also since I'm running out of characters to throw in y'all can give me ideas ;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost the same names as last time mdudes

Markimoo has added duck to chat.

duck: what

Markimoo: hey fe

Jackaboy: hey meatball

duck: oh what the fuck why is he here

Jackaboy: go back to ikea

Cyndaguy: that's racist

Harambe has sent a link: file.seinfeldoutro2k00.mpg

Harambe has sent a link: file.genericlaughtrack5.mpg

Harambe has sent a link: file.pornhub.man/mastubation/moans/.mpg

Cyndaguy: ayy

Harambe: ayy

Crankthosememes: guys stop talking my phones going off in calculus

StonefaceTy: yeah stfu

Jackaboy: OH MY GOD I OPENED THE FAP FILE AND MY VOLUME WAS ALL THE WAY UP

Jackaboy: MATT WHY

Harambe: OH SHIT DUDE HAHA

Markimoo: guys did you here someone in the hallway

Crankthosememes: yeah someone's running

StonefaceTy: FELIX JUST YELLED WE HAVE A RUNNER IN CALCULUS

StonefaceTy: OH SHIT THERE GOES FELIX HES RUNNING DOWN THE HALL

Markimoo: wait jack and felix

Cyndaguy: mr woods said this happened last week

Cyndaguy: some kid named brendon idk

Cyndaguy: huge ass forehead

Cyndaguy: he egged the principals car yesterday

Harambe: JACK AND FELIX ARE IN THE LIBRARY I REPEAT THEY ARE IN THE LIBRARY

Jackaboy: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT

Crankthosememes: dude ur screwed

Jackaboy: GUYS THIS IS FELIX I LEFT MY PHONE IN THE CLASSROOM SEND HELP

StonefaceTy: I got u

Crankthosememes: sit on his phone ty

Crankthosememes: crush it with ur toned asscheeks

Crankthosememes: I'm ready papi~~~~~~~

Harambe: OH SHIT HERE COMES DR BARNES AND MR LITTLE HAHA YALL R SCREWED

Jackaboy: FUCK IT IM BOOKING IT

Peebles: yo someone's singing I will survive in the hall

Markimoo: that would be jack

duck: OKAY IM HIDING IN CLASS AGAIN I THINK THEYRE GOING AFTER JACK NOW

Jackaboy: GUYS IF I DIE TELL SIGNE I LOVE HER AND FELIX IS A HAIRY SWEDISH MEATBALL

Markimoo has added wiishuu to chat.

wiishuu: good luck bb

Jackaboy: BEB HELP

wiishuu: no thx hun ;3

Peebles: u go gurl

wiishuu: thx amy ^^

duck: lesbos

Markimoo: BOI

Jackaboy: DUDE NOT COOL

Harambe: OMG I THINK THIS BRENDON KID IS IN MY CLASS HOLD ON LET ME DM HIM

Cyndaguy: dan is fucking crying over there

Cyndaguy: wait Phil says he's crafting that makes no sense

Harambe: YEAH HES IN CLASS W ME AND RYAN HOLD ON

Harambe has added breadbinurinal to chat.

Harambe has restricted breadbinurinal to chat only.

breadbinurinal: I feel oppressed

Markimoo: jack hasn't said anything in a while is he dead

wiishuu: he's hiding somewhere

Peebles: he's in the computer lab next to arin

Jackaboy: This is Mr. Little. thank you for telling me, ms Nelson. I will be sure to give all of you detention for the rest of the week for being on your phones during class.

Jackaboy has logged off.

Harambe: well shit

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Iplier has added justatheory to chat.

Mr Iplier has added netsharpie to chat.

Jackaboy: oh hey mat

justatheory: hey jack :)

Crankthosememes: dude I never knew detention sucks this much ass

StonefaceTy: how would you not know

Jackaboy: we're you ever in detention before

duck: lmao smol blue church boi

breadbitchurethra: aye fam

Harambe: your username gets more and more cancerous each day breadbitch u know that right

breadbitchurethra: ye

Harambe: Ryan's sick as fuck today

Harambe: he went home early because he threw up on mr littles shoes

duck: serves him right

netsharpie: the teacher went to get copies from downstairs I'm booking it

duck: take me with you

justatheory: nate no

netsharpie: nate yes

justatheory: nate pls

netsharpie: CURRENTLY IN THE HALLWAY

justatheory: NATE NO PLS

netsharpie: FUCK I FORGOT THIS SCHOOL HAS SECURITY CAMERAS

Crankthosememes: dude they're all busted the only ones that work are the ones outside

netsharpie: OKAY I WENT OUT THE BATHROOM WINDOW ON THE 1ST FLOOR

StonefaceTy: get me some starbucks

Mr Iplier: dude what are you a 12 year old girl

StonefaceTy: yes

netsharpie: starbucks is closed I'm goin to wendys

Jackaboy: have fun with ur diabetes

Mr Iplier: lmao yeah

duck: get me a frostie

netsharpie: dude do you honestly think they serve frosties rn its january

duck: in la

netsharpie: touche

justatheory: UM NATE OL BUDDY OL PAL THE TEACHERS LOOKING FOR YOU

netsharpie: JUST BOUGHT A BACONATOR AND 6 FROSTIES AND IM RUNNING

Crankthosememes: DUDE GIVE ME A FROSTIE WHEN U GET BACK

duck: have you ever wondered why there's a wendys and a starbucks right across from the highschool

Mr Iplier: no

Harambe: I leave to take a quiz for 10 minutes,,,

justatheory: bells gonna ring in 3 minutes Nate take ur time

netsharpie: Currently eating baconator in bathroom stall

netsharpie: Bathroom: empty

Mr Iplier: burger: eaten

Jackaboy: dicks: out

Crankthosememes: wow ok

justatheory: dude ur gonna throw up bc of that shit frostie u know

netsharpie: lmao oh well

netsharpie: just dropped a frostie into the urinal

breadbitchurethra: dude what the fuck why is your hand in the toilet

netsharpie: I CAN EXPLAIN

Mr Iplier: why aren't u two talking to eachother if ur 3 feet away

breadbitchurethra: bc dr Barnes will hear us

Jackaboy: good call

justatheory: heading into the bathroom to eat one of ur frosties

netsharpie: aight


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the constant updates aha

Church boy: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY NAME TO CHURCH BOY

Anal: that would be me

Church boy: Brendon is that you

Anal: no

Church boy: wait a sec

Anal: hello

Anal: hello

Anal: hello

Anal: ehllo

Anal: hello

Anal: hello

Anal: hello

Anal: hello

Church boy: OKAY WHAT THE FUCK

breadbitchurethra: is this some sort of pornstar cult

breadbitchurethra: also why would you assume it's me

Church boy: because ur the kinda person to do that

breadbitchurethra: as a white middle class male I feel oppressed and triggered

Church boy: urie'n asshole

breadbitchurethra: clever

Church boy: were completely ignoring the fact that everybody else in the chat is named anal aren't we

breadbitchurethra: yes

Anal: one of us

Church boy: NO

Anal: one of us

Anal: one of us

Anal: one of ass

Church boy: BREN DONT GET SUCCED IN

breadbitchurethra has changed their name to Anal

Anal: it is too late felix

Anal: I am one with the anal

Church boy: MY FRIENDS HAVE STARTED AN ANAL CULT WHAT HAS MY LIFE COME TO


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick update on the updating schedule

Okay so

first off just- thank y'all for your feedback and I'm so glad you like my story!

if you like this one check out my other stories on my profile! I suggest reading He was a boy, he was... Well... Also a boy.! It's a cute fluff story I bet a few people would like!

 

Second of all, I wanna talk about this story's updates and when. I will update as many chapters as I physically can. I will update a lot during school hours as well since we have iPads to use and AO3 isn't blocked on there.

 

Even if updates are close together or scattered across the day I promise you 100% you'll get an update at least once every other day!

 

Thank you for taking time for reading this!

♥️drink ur chocolate milk and be happy❤️

-moony


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a bit of angst???

Mattyb: guys we have a situation

Sexymark: ye

Jackaboy: yeah

Slutforpancakes: mmmyes

Breadbitch: hey yeah

MatPat: What's up

Mattyb: ok so ryan fell asleep on me shirtless and there's a bunch of cuts all over his arms what do I do

Breadbitch: um

Sexymark: oh shit man

Mattyb: he's totally passed out rn and he looks really sad in his sleep

Mattyb: guys I'm genuinely concerned

Mattyb: fuck fjhe normally tells me everything why did he hide this oh my god

Mattyb: I feel so bad fcuk whta dio I diyjoftjdak

Mattyb: guys

Mattyb: where are you why aren't you talking

Mattyb: wait

Mattyb: are all y'all seriously biking over to my house

MatPat: yes

Sexymark: we're here is he still asleep

Mattyb: yeah he's mumbling in his sleep a lot too I don't wanna wake him

Mattyb: it looks like the last time he slept was when he was in a casket and rose from the fucking dead

Natemare: oh yeah he does

Sexymark: Nate when did you get here

Mattyb: NATE GET OFF OF MY TREE

Mattyb: NATE

Mattyb: NATE GET OUT OF MY ROOM

Natemare: hey dude

Breadbitch: why aren't you talking to eachother

Mattyb: asleep marshmellow stuck to my legs

Breadbitch: oh yeah

Sexymark: hey dude were here

Jackaboy: omg he does look like a zombie

MatPat: he smells like beer and sadness

Slutforpancakes: poor guy

Breadbitch: Tyler you should bust out ur poetry for ryan while he's asleep

Slutforpancakes: dude that's a good idea

Mattyb: dude no

MatPat: he's currently whispering erotic fanfiction into Ryan's ear canal

Jackaboy: CRAZY PEDO COUSIN READS EROTIC MARIO FANFICTION: ASMR

Natemare: ur not too far off

Slutforpancakes: meet me outside the flag pole tomorrow

Jackaboy: fuck I'm gonna get wrecked aren't i

Sexymark: most likely

Breadbitch: lmao yeah

MatPat: yes???

Natemare: yknow what mat I've said it once I'll say it again I love your voice ok it's grade a fap material

MatPat: thx n80

Natemare: np matpat <3

Mattyb: FUCK RYANS WAKING UP EVERYBODY INTO THE LIVING ROOM GOGOGOGOGO

Sexymark: FUCK

Jackaboy: NYOOM THERE WE GO

Natemare: HIDING IN UR CLOSET

MatPat: NATE NO

Mattyb: NATE NO

MatPat: HIDING UNDER UR BED

Mattyb: DUDE WTF


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AW JEEZ MOONY HASNT BEEN ONLINE FOR A WHILE WHERE WAS SHE
> 
> i apologize frens i just have a busy schedule with after school chorus, spring musical, and animation lessons but good thing is THE PLAY WAS LAST NIGHT IT WAS hella good we did Mary Poppins and chorus ended today because the teachers on maternity leave so we won't have it for the rest of the year SO ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE YAAAY

Cyndaguy: guys did u know matts a furry

Mattyb: STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT

Mattyb: WE GO TO DISNEY LAND ONE TIME

Mattyb: I SPOT A SUPPOSEDLY HOT CHICK WEARING A MASCOT COSTUME

Cyndaguy: that's not all ;)

Mattyb: SO I HIT ON AN OLD MAN WEARING A MASCOT COSTUME BIG DEAL

Mattyb: LET IT GO

Markimoo: ok what the fuck

Matpat: duuuude do you have a video

Cyndaguy: yell heah

Cyndaguy: [http://youtube.com/cyndaguy/my-bf-hits-on-a-furry...-/yWFRIcl81DV3]

Jackaboy: OH MYG OD

NerpenSherp: DOES MATT IS FURRY

Markimoo: oooh wait hold on this reminds me of someone

Markimoo has added AHanson to chat.

AHanson: why did my student invite me to a chatroom

Markimoo: AW JEEZ

NerpenSherp: fuuuck matt is a furry

Jackaboy: NATE FUCK THE SHUT UP

Markimoo: um haha ignore them mr h

AHanson: ?

Jackaboy: WAIT ARE YOU ARINS DAD

AHanson: no

AHanson: GOOFED YA HAHA

AHanson has changed their name to GoofedYa.

GoofedYa: AYE DUDES

GoofedYa has added jontron, NinjaBrian, DanTheMan, Birbmom, Ross, to chat.

NinjaBrian has forcefully removed themselves from chat.

jontron: arin dude it's 2 am

DanTheMan: aye dude

Birbmom: hi guys!! :o

Ross: [image/dick-pic/.jpg]

GoofedYa: ross that's gross

Ross: :^}

jontron: ew wtf is that smiley

Ross: :^}

jontron: dude no

Ross: :^}

jontron: pls no

Birbmom: Ross I will come over there and slap the smiley out of ur brian

Ross: :^{

Cyndaguy: oh boy more losers

Markimoo: ryaaaaan don't say thaaaaat

Jackaboy: are we not gonna talk about the video Ryan sent us

Ross: Matt why did you hit on a furry

Mattyb: RYAN YONOW WHAT IM GONNA COME OVER THERE RIGHT NOW

Cyndaguy: ok

Cyndaguy: wait

Cyndaguy: is that a gun

Mattyb: time to deal with you like they did down south

Cyndaguy: MATT BB NO

Mattyb: SHOOTIN BESSY BETWEEN THE EYES

Cyndaguy: MATT NO I LOVE YOU DONT DO THIS

Mattyb: HERES JOHNNY

Cyndaguy: MATT NO PLS

Mattyb: dude u know it's a fake gun right

Cyndaguy: ya lol

Ross: aw I wanted to see this go down

Ross: up close and personal too

Cyndaguy: wait what

Cyndaguy: ROSS WHY ARE YOU IN MY BACKYARD

 


	10. Chapter 10

Mattyb: hey ry

Cyndaguy: yeah dude?

Mattyb: are the others offline?

Cyndaguy: yeah

Cyndaguy: ?

Mattyb: ok good

Mattyb: look I just wanna say that I really fucking love you alright?

Mattyb: I love you and everything that you do and how well you treat others

Mattyb: and that god damn laugh of yours is pure fucking gold

Mattyb: just

Mattyb: don't ever change okay bud?

Mattyb: I'm glad we're gay together

Cyndaguy: I still find it funny you won't say boyfriend

Cyndaguy: I love you dude

Mattyb: and remember last week when you fell asleep on me while we were watching reprises of cory in the house?

Cyndaguy: um

Mattyb: when you were shirtless and wasted

Cyndaguy: oh fuck

Cyndaguy: Matt I'm so sorry you had to see those I really am

Cyndaguy: look I was having a hard time dealing with something I don't wanna bring up

Mattyb: for the last 2 years?

Mattyb: don't think I didn't notice when I saw metal peeking out of your pocket when you went to the locker room

Mattyb: don't think I didn't notice when you snuck in vodka instead of water

Mattyb: Ryan something is obviously wrong and you need to tell me

Cyndaguy: oKay okay I get it! Look I don't want to bring this up anymore. I'm dealing with something pretty bad and I don't wanna talk about it!

Mattyb: Ryan please I love you and care about you just fucking tell me what's wrong!

Cyndaguy: ITS MY DAD OK

Cyndaguy: HE HITS ME AND CALLS ME BAD THINGS AND INSULTS ME AND MY CHOICES OF LOVE

Cyndaguy: MY PARENTS ARE SUPER RELIGIOUS AND THEY HATE ME JUST FOR THE FACT THAT I LOVE BOYS

Mattyb: oh

Mattyb: oh my god

Mattyb: Ryan come over right now

Cyndaguy: fine.

 

\---

 

      As Ryan jogged quietly across the street of the cul-de-sac, Matt's foot tapped nervously against his bedroom floor. Tapping came from the backyard window, and when he looked behind him, there was a struggling Ryan hanging nervously on the large tree branch leading to his window. Sleep and depression swirled quickly in his anxious brown eyes, glossed over from tears. Matt hastily opened the window, leading Ryan inside. Sitting him down on his bed, he pulled him in by his shoulder, laying his head between his neck and collarbone.

 

      "Now. Just tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to be scared anymore." And with that one sentence, Ryan broke. Tears and heart-breaking words spilled from him, with Matt listening to every word every detail. He could faintly make out the aroma of liquor and metal coming from Ryan, and he gripped onto him tighter, holding back tears. Small words and sentences would slip out of the taller boy's mouth now and then, such as "Oh, Ryan...", "It's okay now.", and hushed shushing. After he finished stringing out the pool of tears held back for so long, he held the back of Matt's head and back, pulling him into a long awaited hug.

 

      Sadness and relief lay heavy in the atmosphere as the pair held eachother tight, never wanting to let go. "He... He would always tell me that I-I was a mistake.. A-And nothi-ing but a lonely w-worthless fag t-that God abandoned..." He murmured, which was followed up by Matt softly shushing him, only saying to him a simple, "It's alright now. You're safe in my arms." The duo fell asleep, still clinging onto eachother with their lives, with Matt spooning Ryan in a protective gesture to the smaller boy, warding off anything from the outside world that dare hurt Ryan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HECC IM ALIVE

Mattyb: ryanaanaananananananaaaaaan

Cyndaguy: whaaaat

Markiplier: guys fuck the shut

Jackaboy: ITS 2 AM

Wwishu: guuuys cmon

Icedarkroast: dude rly

Apocalypto_12: matt shshshssshshsshhhshsssshut

Ross: kys

Bentenurinal: hey guys can I just

Bentenurinal has added spookyjim and tyjo to chat.

tyjo: beebo what the frick frack snick snack u doin

spookyjim: oh wait

spookyjim: is the Irish kid here

Jackaboy: yah

spookyjim: oh heyyy you pushed matt into a trashcan right

Ross: oh yeah I video taped that here hold on

Ross: [https://youtube.com/rubberninja/what-a-nerd...//38mpy47gri343...]

Cyndaguy: YOU DID WHAT

Jackaboy: dammit josh

Cynaguy: IM COMIN OVER THERE

Mattyb: RYAN NO PLS HES A FRIEND

tyjo: git ur own fren

Mattyb: I meant jack

tyjo: but still

CrinkGumples: oh jeez I forgot Brendon was in this chat

Bentenurinal: what's wrong with me Ethan I'm triggered

CrinkGumples: you pissed in the water fountain

Markiplier: you threw a basketball at the coach and broke his jaw

Jackaboy: you drove your car into the flag pole

spookyjim: your hair gel got all over tyler

tyjo: your hair gel got all over me

Apocalypto_12: you broke ryans finger in the 4th grade after finding out he could do a split and you couldn't

Mattyb: you played sweatshirt on the loud speaker

Cyndaguy: you drew a pink limo in sharpie on the white board with pink season written under it

Wwishu: you kept groping the nurse

Icedarkroast: im goin back to bed

Bentenurinal: OKAY MAAAYBE I DID A FEW DICKISH THINGS

Mattyb: dude keep it down

Wwishu: matt

Wwishu: this is a chatroom

Ross: dude is it that late

CrinkGumples: matt go to bed

Mattyb: I cant

Markiplier: and why is that

Mattyb: ryans at my window again

 


	12. Chapter 12

Cyndaguy: you guys like hentai

Markiplier: RYAN NO

Cyndaguy: ryan yes

duck: hey guys im not dead

CrinkGumples: oh hey felix

Jackaboy: i thought i murdered you!!

duck: suprise bitch

duck: also

duck: i dyed my hair white

Spoon: i saw on my insta feed

Wwishu: i like it!

Cyndaguy: dude youre supposed to drink the bleach not soak your hair in it

Jackaboy: OH SHIT

duck: RYAN IM COMIN OVER THERE

Cyndaguy: SHIT

Mattyb: ILL PROTECT YOU BEB

Peebles: here come dat boi

Mattyb: AMY DONT

Cyndaguy: HE JUST BURST OPEN MY DOOR YELLINFGF OH SHIT WADDUP

Cyndaguy: OH DHSITRNFKAJDF FUC JRHSB::;:;/;DGg.]]]€

CrinkGumples: MATT SAVE HIM

Mattyb: DUDE I WEIGH AS MUCH AS A FORK I CANT DO ANYTHING

Mattyb: CURRENTLY SITTING ON FELIX

Cyndaguy: GIT EM BABE

Spoon: HOLD HIM DOWN IM COMING

Peebles: YO GET ME IN ON THIS

CrinkGumples: i am in ryans room

CrinkGumples: felix: mad

CrinkGumples: matt: twink

CrinkGumples: gay: o u t

Markiplier: I AM FORCEFULLY REMOVED FROM RYANS ASSHOLE

CrinkGumples: have i told you about that one time i quite literally backflipped into tylers ass

Peebles: oh my god

Spoon: I THREW FELIX OUT OF THE DOOR

Cyndaguy: thank

Wwishu: okay but why do you guys beat the hell out of eachothee

Mattyb: we have no idea


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD WHOA KINQUI IS ALIVE  
> also pardon me for constantly changing usernames  
> nyall can still call me moony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edgiplier: Mark  
> yellinggreendude: Sean  
> duck: Felix  
> WeabooWatsom: Matt  
> rybo: Ryan  
> Peebo: Amy  
> miishu: Signe  
> flapflap: Holly  
> egofaptor: Arin  
> Jewfro: Danny  
> ebonydarknessdemetiaravenway: Suzy  
> burgo: Barry  
> Ross: Ross

WeabooWatson: hey guys guess what i found in ryans closet

rybo: d o n t

WeabooWatson: [image-5389]

flapflap: is that a fur suit

egofaptor: RYANS A FURRY

edgiplier: RYAN IS THIS TRUE

rybo: i

rybo: i was framed

rybo: dont sue me

ebonydarknessdementiaravenway: binch im a lawyer ill saw ur ass off

rybo: wait no

Ross: 'binch' jf suzy

Peebo: hey happy easter you garbage bags (and holly) (and suzy) (and maybe signe)!

Jewfro: rude

miishu: ha

burgo: forgot i was here didnt you

yellinggreendude: yeh

rybo: barry look outside your window

burgo: not this again

burgo: ryan

burgo: ryan put your shirt back on

burgo: ryan sTOP THROWING JELLYBEANS AT MY HOUSE

burgo: RYAN THIS IS HARASSMENT

burgo: RYAN

ebonydarknessdementiaravenway: get beaned fool

flapflap: can i come

egofaptor: holly last time you pegged shit at barrys house we had to call an ambulance

flapflap: get rekt nyall

edgiplier: hey

edgiplier: guess what i did today

WeabooWatson: make shitty naruto edits

Ross: dude thats what you do

Ross: i saw you at lunch whip out your ipad and open imovie

WeabooWatson: shut the hell your mouth ross

Ross: and you had at least 10 naruto edits

WeabooWatson: r o s s

Ross: i saw felix look over and just sigh

Ross: s i g h

WeabooWatson: i will lag this chat, ross

WeabooWatson: i will translate the bee movie script into arabic again

Ross: matt no

Ross: dont do it my phone is shit

WeabooWatson: binch i will

ebonydarknessdementiaravenway: haHA its catching on

WeabooWatson: [ERROR]

WeabooWatson: FUCK

 


End file.
